


Memory

by m4delin



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: past relationship william/celine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: Wilford didn’t remember, but what did it matter when he knew the place he needed to be at? He didn’t care at least.
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested prompt from tumblr from anon: I’m pregnant with Wil and anyone of your choosing?
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this one, I hope you enjoy this one!

_ "William?" _

_ "Yes, Celine?" _

_ "I need to talk to you." _

\---

Wilford wasn't sure if it was day or night outside, the dream etching the scenery of a calm morning, coffee in hand and the sun kissing the gentle lines in Celine's face, into his mind. All he could see was the soft, carefully excited smile on her lips. And yet it felt like he couldn't see her clearly. Perhaps going to the kitchen, where he's supposed to be, would help.

The hallway looked odd. There were doors where there aren't supposed to be any, corners that bent in the wrong angle, what was that vase doing there? That one are supposed to be in the living room.

Wilford groaned and rubbed one of his eyes. He knew he was supposed to know this place, it was quite familiar after all.

But he couldn't quite place from where.

When a person stopped him, a worried expression on...  _ his? her? their? its? _ face, and asked him if he was okay, he smiled and told them that he was on his way to the kitchen. Something with how he said it must've sounded strange because the being decided to show him the way and didn't leave him alone until the door was in front of them. With a pat on his back, the being disappeared to where he first met it.

Wilford hummed in thought,  _ had he met them before? _ , and opened the door.

The scene of Celine,  _ oh his beautiful Celine _ , sitting at the table with a cup in both her hands, the morning sun kissing her face softly as a lover as a smile played on her lips. She looked up at him and Wilford could swear he got shot by the cupid's arrow directly in his heart, if he hadn't gripped the doorway he surely must've fallen.

"Celine!" He burst out, everything feeling right once again. This is where he was supposed to be, in this exact moment.

With a few large steps, Wilford was the table and dragged Celine into a hug and held her close. But when she didn't move in his arms, instead she seemed to stiffen, he begun to worry. Didn't she have some news for him? She was supposed to tell him happy news, that she-

"Wilford."

The voice was too deep to be his love. No, it belonged to her brother.

Wilford let go and took a step backwards. Ah. "Damien! I apologize, for a moment I thought you were your sister!" He chuckled and took a seat opposite of Damien. Damien was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and the other were holding a newspaper. How had he missed that?

"It's alright," Damien said as he put down his paper and looked at Wilford. Interesting, Damien looked older than he remembered. Paler too. He really need to drag out the lad more out of his office.

"Say, have you seen your sister? Celine said she had some good news for me," Wilford said as he let his eyes roam the kitchen. It was bigger than the small and cozy one that he and Celine owned. And ah, it seems to be evening out right now. Of course, otherwise he would've been still wearing his pyjamas!

Damien sighed and rose up, walking to the coffee machine and made a big cup of coffee which he put cream, sugar and sprinkles in. Wilford watched him as he put the cup in front of him and gave Damien a smile. "Thank you, you remember how I liked it!"

"Of course," Damien mumbled and returned to his seat.

He took a big swing of the sugared coffee and sighed as he felt the scolding hot beverage running down his throat. The cup was gently put down onto the table and Wilford looked at his companion.

Grey skin, black eyes, suit in enough disorder to make Damien uncomfortable. The red and blue aura.

"She's asleep, isn't she?" Wilford said in a soft voice and chuckled weakly at the nod from his friend. "It seems like I've forgotten. I had a dream, you see, with her smiling at me with her brightest smile."

"... I take the news she was going to tell you had to do with it," Dark said, his voice breaking through Wilford's drifting mind.

Wilford looked up and smiled brightly. "Indeed! Did she ever tell you that she was pregnant? I was going to be a dad!" He let out a laugh as he remembered how excited Celine had been when she told him. That  _ he _ was going to be a dad! He had almost never been happier.

Wilford missed the tightening of Dark's lips.

"Yes, she told me about it. Congratulations."

The smile Wilford had softened and he took a small sip of his sweet coffee. He remembered now. "Too bad that the little one died so early, no? I would've loved to be a father, just imagine! Us being a happy, little family!" Sighing dreamily, he thought back to the days where he and Celine were happy. "I bet the kiddo would take their temper from Celine. She was such a powerful woman!"

A chuckle made Wilford remember that he wasn't alone. He beamed at Dark. "But! Both of us have kids here now, don't we? Like Eric and the Jims! Oh! That reminds me," Wilford said and rose up from his seat, sweeping the rest of the drink down. "I need to go and help the Jims! I promised them that I would show them good interviewing tactics!" With that he poffed away.

Wilford didn't get to see Dark bring a hand to his abdomen as the red aura overtook him. Nor did he hear the choked sobs Dark tried to hold back.

No one saw Dark until the next day.


End file.
